Pocket of Peace
by Rifu-ko
Summary: Levi had always lived a life that was anything but peaceful, and the fall of Wall Maria did little help. As his daughter was brought to him, he was given a pocket of peace (Series of one-shots: Sequal to The Key to Live)
1. Through my dead body

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan belongs to the talented mangaka Hajime Isayama.

Hi there! Here is a one-shot story based on my other story _The Key to live_. It is about Levi and her daughter, Victoria. This one-shot would make more sense if you had read the previous one. Let me know if you guys like it and want more one-shots like this.

* * *

Though not an expressive person, Levi had no problem showing what he disliked.

"I will throw it into the river if you ever bring a cat into the house."

Eyes hardened and brows furrowed, this was what he told the four-year-old Victoria when she said that she wanted a cat. Animals were filthy, and they were meant to stay outside of the house. He did not fancy having all his furniture covered with cat fur.

Through my dead body would there be a cat in the house.

* * *

A year later...

"Dear, you just fed her..." Audrey rubbed her temples "...an hour ago."

"She is hungry, she will not stop bothering me until she gets her food. " Levi took out a snack from a tin, the lemon-colored eyes followed the treat until it ended in the bowl.

"This is because she knows you WILL give her the food whenever she asks." Audrey glanced down to the slightly overweight orange creature and sight. "Look at her..."

After finishing the one she was given, the creature looked up to Levi again with its wide pleading eyes, Audrey reached out one of her hand to Levi, and the man gave his wife the tin. She put it back on top of the cupboard.

"Try not to feed her until dinner." Audrey said.

The furry creature peered at the tin on top of the cupboard, then back to Levi. She rubbed her soft paws against his trousers, pleading for more from the tin. He looked at his wife who was now sitting beside the kitchen table, looking at him with one brow raised.

"No more food until dinner." He told the cat.


	2. Persistent

Growing up, Victoria was taught that if you wanted something, you asked politely.

So she did.

"Papa, can I please have a baby brother?"

A five-year-old Victoria brought up the question at the dinner table one night. Resulting in Audrey chocking on the water, and Levi almost dropping his spoon in the soup.

Here it came again, he frowned. Some foolish people at their neighborhood must have gotten themselves a new baby. Whenever others got something new, Victoria wanted them too. This was how they ended up having that big fat cat.

Levi sighed. They never wanted another child. This wasn't necessary the best era for raising kids. There were too many humans with too little resources. The fear that titans might break into the wall any time did little help. On top of that, for a person who held a job that guaranteed high casualty, the worst thing you could do was to get another human being relying on you.

The discussion was ended with a swift "NO."

* * *

The talk on getting a new baby died out eventually after a few days of attempting from Victoria. Just as he thought that she had already given up, Victoria reminded him how persistent she could be.

It was her five years old birthday. Their humble house was full of people, most of the attendees were from the neighborhood, plus a few from the scouting legion. Levi cringed at the constant noise of chattering, and also the mess that those kids were making. Hanji joked on how his face was efficiently scaring the kids away as usual. Even though a birthday party was far from Levi's idea of fun, seeing how happy his daughter was had him decided that he could endure a few hours of torture.

After a round of birthday song and cake cutting, Victoria stood on the chair to make herself seen. Levi frowned at the sight of shoes stepping on the chair. But before he could do anything, her daughter spoke.

"I am going to have a baby brother."

The noisy room suddenly turned dead silent.

Eyes widen, Levi quickly glanced over to his wife, who happened to look as confused as he was. The silent room was then broken by a high pitch scream from a woman. Suddenly all the women were surrounding Audrey with their congratulations.

The rest just went by in a blur, he almost lost count on how many clarifications he had made to those nosy fools that they weren't expecting another brat. After what felt like an eternity, the party was finally over. All those scouting trips combined never made him felt as tired as he was at the moment.

Audrey had a long talk with their daughter that night about why they weren't getting a baby. He was grateful that at least one of them was patient, he couldn't have made that talk without spilling a dozen curses. It turned out that Victoria had this weird idea that if she believed she was getting a baby brother, she would get one. Levi raised his eyebrow at that statement, he could never catch up with her train of thoughts.

After the long chat, her daughter turned and looked at him with those huge pleading eyes. The smart little ass knew that when her mother did not approve on something, going to daddy would mostly work. She wasn't wrong. Looking into her eyes almost had him saying 'Ok screw that let's get you a baby brother'.

He sighed. In a perfect world where humans weren't living under the fear of titan, maybe they could think about that.

In a perfect world.

* * *

.

**Fun fact**: My friend who is a single child did the exact same thing during his birthday party when he was young :) This chapter was inspired by him.


	3. Baby Language

"Iwen boobobi!"

Levi stared at her daughter with a confusing frown. Victoria had just started to speak, after passing the excitement of hearing her said "mama" and "papa", he found himself confused all the time by her attempt on speeches.

"Boobobi" The toddler reached out her hand to emphasize on whatever she was trying to say, which wasn't very helpful.

"Bob?" He tried. It was the name of their neighbor's dog, his daughter adored the old golden retriever.

"Boooobobi!" She pointed at her mouth. Ok, that's a clue.

"Boobs" He deadpanned. "You're hungry."

The breastfeeding had stopped for a while, he wondered if she was still not used to it.

"Iwen boobobi!"

"Alright now Vikki, there is no need to scream." Audrey walked out of the kitchen and set a bowl on the table. "Here is your blueberry."

Levi narrowed his eyes at the bowl of blueberry on the table, wondering how on earth was that even comprehensible. He watched in a mixture of annoyance and amazement when the mother and daughter continued to make conversations, which he could only understand fifty percent of the content.

At the midst of the chattering, his daughter suddenly turned to him.

"Papa, Iuuuuuuu!"

"I totally understand what that means." Levi tossed Audrey a sideways glance, she shrugged.

"Maybe she is saying that if you frown too much, you're going to look like eighty years old in no time." The woman couldn't hold her laughter when Levi rolled his eyes. Her voice was clear and bright. And contagious. The edge of his mouth went upwards.

When she finally calmed down, the bright blue eyes turned back to Levi, her face was still red from all the laughing.

"I love you."

Levi blinked, his heart skipped a beat.

Looking back at her daughter, she smiled. "She said 'I love you'. "

* * *

**A/N**: In the future, I plan on building Audrey and Levi's relationship. Victoria was older in the past chapters, which meant that her parents had already passed the awkward stage of working on their 'arranged marriage'. Even though starting this one-shot series from the time the two just gotten married would make more sense, I couldn't help but did a time travel. I NEED Victoria to speak! She was mostly asleep in _The Key to Live_. And I am like I need you to grow up NOW!

So I hope you enjoy the story so far!


End file.
